


Just the way it should be

by Prongs_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Ships It, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, During Season 8, First Kiss, Fix It Fic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, I Love You, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Boys, Watching the Sunset, You're Welcome, allura is a bit mad but she gets over it, allurance, i fixed the sunset scene, klance, lance is in love, pre allurance date, team is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongs_writes/pseuds/Prongs_writes
Summary: " “Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be”, Lance awkwardly chuckled as he attempted to walk over to where Keith was sitting without making too much noise with the ridiculous outfit Coran made him wear.Unfortunately, the lady luck was not on his side and the pots started to jingle, making an absurd amount of noise as Lance cringed. It was that moment when Keith decided to actually turn around and face him.“Hey, Lance”, he greeted but those indigo eyes immediately blew wide when he actually took him in, “Woah!” "orthe sunset scene rewrite that nobody asked for but I delivered
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	1. Watching The Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to rewrite the sunset scene so here we go, enjoy

“Man, you can be a real hard guy to find when you wanna be”, Lance awkwardly chuckled as he attempted to walk over to where Keith was sitting without making too much noise with the ridiculous outfit Coran made him wear. 

Unfortunately, the lady luck was not on his side and the pots started to jingle, making an absurd amount of noise as Lance cringed. It was that moment when Keith decided to actually turn around and face him.

“Hey, Lance”, he greeted but those indigo eyes immediately blew wide when he actually took him in, “Woah!”

Lance felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his neck and attempted to ignore Keith’s very justified reaction. 

“What...are you wearing?”, he asked, attempting to seem casual but it was obvious that he was trying not to laugh.

Lance sighed as he plopped down next to Keith, feet dangling off the edge of the Black Lion’s head. Why did Keith choose there out of all places to spend his last day on Earth at was a mystery to Lance but he had to admit that the view was breathtaking.

“Coran made it for me”, he mumbled, “For, erm….my date...with Allura.” He tried to ignore the weird jerk his heart did and the weight that dropped in his stomach with the words but it was becoming painfully impossible with the weight of Keith’s eyes on him that made him squirm, the pots jostling once again. 

“A date...with Allura?”, Keith repeated to himself, bewildered and surprised, “Good for you, buddy.”

“Yeah”, he shrugged, fully aware of how half-hearted it was but it was getting increasingly hard for Lance to display any sort of enthusiasm about the event that was to happen in a short while from then.

“You don’t sound too thrilled by it”, Keith commented, “Lance why are you so down about it? You’ve been chasing the princess since day one--”

“I know!” I--”, Lance sighed, took a deep breath to calm down and not let the frustration he felt that entire time get the best of him but he just couldn’t take it anymore. It was all too much. Too much swirling in his head. Too much happening. Too many questions, too many doubts, too many what-ifs. 

He looked ahead, at the setting sun and the warm colors it awakened on the sky. Reds and oranges blending together and creating a soft scene that could only be found on Earth. He traveled the universe, seen hundreds of planets, hundreds of sunsets, and yet none of them could compare to the sheer beauty of the ones on Earth. He was really going to miss them. So warm, so calm, so pretty.

“It’s just...She’s Altean...and I’m human, and I’m not even sure if I--”

“Hey, Lance, listen”, Keith interrupted voice ringing with importance and immediately catching Lance's attention. His head snapped towards Keith, eyes falling on his fellow paladin and the way the sun made all of his best features stand out under its warm glow, his mullet shining and creating a halo around his head. His heart skipped a beat. 

“I don’t know why you’re so scared and nervous about this, but if she’s going out with you then it means that she likes you”, he reassured with a smile, small but sincere and so, so pretty. Lance wished Keith would smile like that more and at him if possible. “The annoying, stupid, Earth version of you”, Keith continued, completely unaware of Lance’s inner struggle. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the small speech. Leave it to Keith to insult you while trying to compliment you. But oddly, Keith’s words didn’t sting the least bit. Instead, they made Lance’s heart skip another beat, cheeks heat up, head clear up. 

He shouldn’t have been surprised, Keith always had that effect on him. It didn’t matter if he was beating himself up over failing another training sequence or if he was overthinking the entire Lion thing or if he needed a boost for a date with the girl he was supposedly madly in love with, Keith was always there, always making him feel better. 

Despite everything, the words took him completely off guard. He shuffled a bit in his seat before peeling his eyes away from Keith and looking at the scene before them, “You, erm, watching the sunset?” 

Smart words, yeah, yeah. What was he expecting? For Keith to say, “No, Lance. I’m actually working on a new dance choreo. Care to join?” Stupid, he knew, but forgive Lance and his poor slow brain which had much better things to worry about like the way his heart was beating a million miles per hour or how grossly sweaty his lams became. He tried to discreetly wipe them off his pants as Keith turned back to watching the sky change its color, too.

“Yeah”, he sighed, his voice the softest Lance ever had the pleasure of hearing. It quickly became one of his favorite sounds. “Might be a while before we see it again.” 

“Man, I’m really going to miss this place”, he agreed, suddenly sad over the fact that he was leaving so soon. He just got there, just got reunited with his family and everything his heart ached for all that time he spent in the cold, dark space, only to have to leave it so quickly. 

He couldn’t believe that it was all coming to an end so soon either. The war. The Galra. Voltron. Them.

Keith interrupted his downward spiral, sounding confident and determined as he spoke, “That’s why we gotta end this war and we are going to do it with the Lance that’s the paladin of the Red Lion. The Lance that's always got my back. And the Lance who knows exactly who he is and what’s he got to offer”, and then he turned to him, the sheer intensity of his gaze hitting Lance like a ton of bricks.

Lance’s breath got caught up in his throat as he found nothing but honesty and fondness in those deep indigo pools. Keith’s eyes truly were one of the biggest gifts of the universe. A night sky trapped in them with millions upon millions of tiny little stars swirling and shining. A little part of space held within them. 

His cheeks flushed, warm and pink, but Lance couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not when Keith was looking at him like that, sunset and its beauty forgotten as he directed all his attention at him as if Lance was a sunset himself.

It was right then that Lance had a sudden moment of clarity. 

What was he doing? Asking Allura out? Worrying over the date? Why was he wasting his time on something he didn’t even have his heart set on? Not anymore. Lance was well aware that his heart wasn’t set on Allura for a long while then.

How could it be with someone like Keith by his side? Someone who never ignored him never looked down on him. Someone who always had his back. Someone who, despite all the bickering and making fun of each other, Lance was ready to trust his life within a blink of an eye.

For the longest time, Lance didn’t let himself even think about it. Wouldn’t even entertain the idea. He took the thought and locked it deep inside his heart and threw away the key. But now, it was coming out, bursting and breaking anything on its way and Lance wasn’t sure he wanted to deny it, could deny it, any longer. 

“Keith”, he whispered despite himself. Wanting, no, scratch that, needing Keith’s attention. Needing that indigo gaze, that soft look, that undivided attention.

“Yeah?”, and maybe it was him seeing things but he could swear that he saw Keith lean in just the slightest bit. Just a small shuffle that got him just so closer to Lance, their fingers barely brushing each other. 

“I--”, he began but stopped himself when he realized that he didn’t know what to say. He blurted the first thing that came to mind. “I don’t think that I can do this”, he whispered.

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched, “Don’t think you can do what?”

“This. The date. Going out with Allura. I can’t do it”, he declared, confidence rising with each word, each beat of his heart, his mouth finding the right words despite his brain still being frozen.

“What? Why? I thought you were in love with her!”, Keith spluttered in shock and really, Lance wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the words. It sounded so simple in his head, saying that he loved her, but hearing it being spoken out loud even by Keith? Yeah, Lance had never been so sure of anything.

“I’m not”, he shook his head, dared to move just a bit closer, touch Keith’s hand just a bit bolder, “Haven’t been for a long time.”

“But you asked her out?”, Keith mumbled, quiet and confused yet still returning Lance’s touch, the feeling of his skin against Lance’s burning in the best way possible. “You even went to Coran?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, small and secretive and confusing Keith even more, “Yeah, well, I realized that there was something much more important. Someone, much more important”, he corrected, head tilting just the slightest bit as he felt a blush rising on his cheeks. Blue eyes stayed trained on Keith’s, maintaining eye contact and determined to get his message across.

Keith’s breath audibly hitched, his pale cheeks darkening as a blush rose, rose, rose, coloring them in the nicest shade of pink Lance had the pleasure to see. He hoped it wouldn’t be the only time he saw it. 

Lance thought he was obvious enough but Keith still asked, still checked, and he shouldn’t have been so surprised. It was endearing more than anything else. 

“Lance, what are you on about?” 

“I’m saying”, he started before leaning into Keith’s space so much so that he could feel his breath on his lips and the heat of his face as he continued, “That I’d really like to kiss you right now, Mullet.”

The last thing Keith managed to say before their lips connected was a small and desperate, “Please.” And then Lance was kissing him, slow and languid and so, so sweet. It started off as a small brush of the lips, teasing and hesitant and lasting only a brief moment before they both dove back in, more determined, more confident, more desperate. 

Lance was immediately high on it, on the feeling of Keith’s lips against his own, the way he managed to sneak his arm around Lance’s waist and pull him so that Lance was straddling his lap while his other hand held Lance’s cheek, firm and gentle at the same time. Bless the new grizzled Keith, Lance mused as his hands roamed Keith’s arms, going up, up, up.

He wasted no time in tangling his hands in Keith’s soft hair and tilting his head so that their lips slotted better, deepening the kiss when Keith gasped at the feeling of Lance tugging just so. The small chuckle that left Lance was hungrily swallowed by Keith who took the opportunity to lick his way past Lance’s lips and effectively shut him up but not like Lance was complaining. 

They kissed until the need to breathe became unbearable, separating with a wet pop and gasping for breath but still pressed close, foreheads touching and hands holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it. 

Lance peeled his eyes open, gaze connecting with Keith’s as a smile stretched across his face, giddy and happy and completely lovestruck, matching the one on Keith’s face perfectly. 

“Wow”, Keith breathed, fingertips tracing Lance’s jawline and cheek before cupping it. 

Lance immediately nuzzled his hand, closed the eyes against its warmth, “Yeah...Wow.” 

“Didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to do that”, Keith confessed, blushing as he did so. And Lance wanted to coo because they just sucked faces and he was completely unphased but a simple sentence managed to make it so that he could rival Lance’s lion? 

“What?”, he couldn’t help but tease, “Thought about kissing me much, Mullet.” 

“Can you blame me?”, Keith defended, eyebrows furrowing as he pouted, “I’ve been in love with you for ages and then I hear that you’re going on a date with Allura. Forgive me that I thought that I wasted my shot.”

Lance’s brain short-circuited, eyes going wide and breath hitching, “In love?” 

“Y-yeah?”, Keith stammered as he leaned back a bit, “Wasn’t that what you were trying to say?”

“It is, it is!”, he quickly reassured as he pulled Keith back in, pressing their foreheads together again and tangling his fingers in his hair to hold him there, “I just didn’t think that it was mutual.”

“Seriously?”, Keith deadpanned, “I think that I was pretty obvious.”

“Not really.”

“We literally just watched the sunset together while I talked about how amazing you are. If that is not obvious enough for you then I don’t know what is.” 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t really want to get my hopes up for nothing”, he confessed.

Keith’s eyes softened as his chest deflated. He cupped Lance's face again, closed his eyes, “I don’t think that there’s a reality in which I don’t love you.”

“Those are some bold words, Mullet”, Lance chuckled but his heart was doing some serious acrobatics as he struggled to breathe. “You willing to put money where your mouth is?”

“I’m willing to put my mouth somewhere”, Keith shot back.

“Who knew you could be so smooth?”, he teased, “I’m supposed to be the loverboy here.”

“I learned from the best”, came a reply before Lance’s lips were once again captured by Keith’s. 

All the teasing and fighting and remarks left Lance’s brain as he let himself melt into it, breathing in KeithKeithKeithKeith. He never wanted it to end, finally feeling content and at ease.

He sighed, leaned back just enough so he could whisper, his lips brushing Keith’s the entire time. “I love you, Keith”, he said, heart full as he finally got to say the words which had been lying in it for the longest time, nothing but fondness and warmth dripping from them.

“I love you, too”, Keith replied and then closed the space between them again. 

Lance didn't think that he could ever be happier.


	2. The Aftermath

Lance stirred, feeling unusually comfortable and warm as he shifted on the bed. His pillow also felt different. Much firmer, much warmer, much more...alive? Wait, that didn’t seem right. 

He bolted up, eyes falling on the figure he had been sleeping on. 

Keith. Pretty, handsome, and sleeping Keith. 

Memories ran through Lance’s mind, flashbacks from the day before. The Black Lion, Keith’s speech, the kiss, the confession. 

A giddy smile spread across Lance’s lips as he gazed down at Keith’s sleeping figure. His hair was mussed up, courtesy of Lance and his wandering hands, lips still pink and raw. He wasn’t wearing his uniform, the top discarded somewhere in Lance’s room, leaving his chest free for Lance to admire and enjoy and especially the small bruise that decorated his collar bone.

Lance blushed as he looked at it, feeling embarrassed for getting carried away but he knew that Keith didn’t really mind, especially not since it wouldn’t be visible under the uniform. They didn’t go past making out, that would be rushing things and Lance was set on taking everything slow, he was still a romantic at heart mind you. Even if they never moved past making out and cuddling he would be happy.

He flopped back down, arms wrapping around Keith’s waist as he went back to lying on Keith’s firm chest. He sighed, deep and content, as he closed his eyes. Less than a minute later, he felt a hand tangling in his curls, softly scratching and running through Lance’s hair before leaving and returning a moment later.

A sigh left him again as he hummed at the feeling. “Morning”, he mumbled.

“What time is it?”, Keith greeted back with a kiss at the top of his head, voice a deep rumble that vibrated in his chest and made Lance shiver. 

“No clue”, he replied before reluctantly raising up and tossing a glance at his bedside table. He froze.  
“Keith, at what time did we have to go to that meeting?”, he called, eyes wide as he started to panic.

“Um, I think it was starting at eight. Why?” 

“It’s ten thirty”, he declared. 

There was a moment of stillness before both of them sprung up, legs tangling in the sheets as they stumbled and attempted to get out. 

“Quiznak! How did we manage to sleep in?”, Keith cursed as he rushed to put his shirt back on.

“How should I know?”, Lance defended, failing to find his other sock. 

“Weren’t you the one who was supposed to set up an alarm?”

“Sorry”, he apologized, not feeling the least bit sorry, “I was too busy while kissing my boyfriend.” 

The word boyfriend felt strange but so satisfying as it left his mouth, making Lance smile wide and Keith blush from head to toe as he only managed to grumble and go back to the buttons that seemed determined to slow him down as much as possible. 

After a good ten minutes of running around and trying to make themselves as presentable as possible, the two of them seemed ready enough to go and face Shiro’s and Allura’s wrath. 

“Well”, Lance sighed as he stepped out of the room and faced Keith, “Race you there!”

And with that, he was off, running and rushing through the hallways with Keith hot on his heels with an offended shout. He couldn’t help but giggle, bubbly and happy, as he twisted to avoid colliding into people who were giving them incredulous looks and words of warning but neither of them listened. So much for being role models for everyone what with being the heroes of the universe and all. Oh well, Lance didn’t think that it was much of a shame, not with how absolutely ecstatic he felt.

He was the first one to reach the meeting room, feet stopping to a halt as he collided with the wall with the panel on. He quickly scanned his hand then pushed his way in, despite the door not even opening wide enough for him to pass. Keith crashed into his back and sent them both down, Lance’s cheek pressed against the cold ground as they both panted.

“I win!”

“You cheated”, Keith accused as he caught his breath. He made no move to get off but Lance was kind of having troubles with breathing, curse Keith’s wonderful muscles, so he did his best to prompt himself up and throw Keith off then scramble to his feet and help him up too.

“It’s still a win”, he smiled, hand clasped with Keith’s leather-covered one and reluctant to let go.

Keith tried to seem angry as he rolled his eyes but he could see right through him. The way his eyes shone and his lips twitched with the need to smile back. How did he ever think that Keith hated him again?

Their small moment got ruined by someone clearing their throat.

They sprung apart as their eyes fell on four very unamused looking figures. The meeting room was empty besides their team. Pidge was sitting behind her laptop, her glasses shining from its light as she smirked at them in the way that only the younger siblings could when they knew you were in trouble. Hunk and Shiro were standing next to each other, pinching the bridges of their noses and shaking their heads and looking completely done with their bullshit. 

But the most impressive one was Allura who was sitting at the top of the table, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed as she glared at them as if they were Haggar herself. 

Lance gulped. “H-hey everyone. Sorry we’re late”, he tried but it was immediately followed by a wince when he realized just how high his voice became.

“Oh, no problem”, Pidge reassured, sarcasm dripping off her every word, “We just had an entire meeting about our take off which is supposed to happen in”, she checked her non-existent watch, “less than three hours without two of the most important people there. No biggie.”

Oh yeah, they were more fucked than they thought. 

“Sorry”, he apologized as he nudged Keith, silently begging him to at least say something too instead of just standing there and leaving him to fend for them.

Keith cleared his throat, “Yeah, um...sorry.”

Shiro went to open his mouth and say something but Allura beat him to a punch. “Where were you?”, she asked, brisk and so, so angry. Lance shivered.

“We’re sorry, princess--”, Keith began but Allura threw him a glare so deadly that it immediately made him shut up and avert his eyes.

“I wasn’t talking to you”, she explained as she got up and approached them just so she could poke Lance’s chest, “Where were you last night?”

“I--” Lance’s brain drew a blank, alarms flashing and sounding off automatically. In all the excitement of Keith returning his feelings he completely forgot to let Allura know that their date was not going to happen. Ever. 

Fuck, shit. He was so dead. 

“Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to appear at your family dinner for a date you asked me out on without you there?”, she fumed, her marks glowing as her cheeks flushed. “I was lucky enough that your family was so nice but nobody knew where you disappeared.” 

“Look, Allura, I---”

“You didn’t appear on your date?”, Hunk asked, eyes bulging with shock. 

“No, I didn’t. I--”

“Dude, that was all you ever raved about and you suddenly blew it?”, Pidge screeched as she too stood up and started approaching them. “Even you can’t be that idiotic!” 

“Hey! I wasn’t--”

“There, there guys. I’m sure that Lance has a perfectly good explanation, Right, Lance?”, Shiro asked as he joined them. 

Suddenly Lance found himself being circled by his friends, feeling trapped with no way to escape. That was until he felt Keith’s hand in his giving him a reassuring squeeze as he let the feeling of it ground him.

He took a deep breath, tossed Keith a grateful glance, “Look, guys...Allura, I am really sorry. I honestly wanted to go. I even went to Coran and got ready and everything!”

“But?”, she huffed, fight leaving her as she stood before him and stared him down.

“But”, he agreed, “Something else happened and I...I realized that a date wasn't what I wanted. At least, not with you”, he admitted sheepishly, feeling flush rising up his neck and face and ears. 

“Then with who--”, Hunk began but suddenly stopped, eyes zeroing in on something. Lance followed his shocked gaze only to find it resting on his and Keith’s still clasped hands. “Oh.”

“Yeah”, he agreed, feeling pride rise as he squeezed Keith’s hand and he squeezed back, “Oh.”

“What are you guys...Oh!”, Pidge exclaimed, finally catching on. 

Shiro didn’t say anything. He only threw them a small smile which was more than enough for Lance to know that he got it and that he approved. Phew, at least Lance doesn't have to go through another spectacle of asking for permission. 

Allura kept quiet, eyes jumping between the two of them and their clasped hands, Just when Lance thought that she was going to object or make a fuss or even insult them, a slow smile spread across her face, eyes going soft as she deflated. 

“Well, it was about time”, she said.

And wait… ”What?! I thought you were angry!”

“Oh, I am”, she agreed with a nod, “But I’m not angry about this. I’m actually very happy for you. I’m angry about you leaving me after I spent hours choosing a dress and getting ready.”

“But you said yes to the date?”, he mumbled, more to himself than at anyone else.

“Well to be completely honest, my goal was to talk to you about Keith and make you do something about it more than anything. And to meet your family. You spoke so highly of them the entire time that I simply could not resist”, she admitted.

“But all's well that ends well”, she clapped before straightening and fixing her uniform, “I wish you both all the best. I’m sure that you will make each other very happy. Now, feel excuse me, I have to go and finish getting ready for the take-off”, and with that, she swiftly walked out, leaving Lance just standing there, mouth opening and closing as he still looked at the spot previously occupied by Allura. She treated it as some kind of diplomatic problem! 

“I should go too”, Shiro said, and offering no further comment, he followed after her.

In less than a second later, Lance found himself being crushed by Hunk who was simultaneously hugging him and Keith while squealing from happiness. “I’m so happy for you guys! Keith better treat my best buddy right”, he threatened.

“I will”, Keith promised, all business and seriousness coating his face as if Hunk just granted him the world’s most important mission.

Pidge only offered them a smile and a small congrats as she and Hunk left the meeting room too, leaving Lance and Keith, once again, alone.

“Well”, Keith sighed, “At least we’re not in trouble?” 

“She never even liked me?”, Lance sighed back, slumping against Keith and wrapping his arms around him. 

“There, there”, Keith patted the top of his head as he suppressed a chuckle, “I’m sure you’ll get over it.”

“She could’ve at least pretended to be hurt”, Lance continued, nuzzling into Keith’s chest and chasing his touch.

“Be happy she didn’t lie and break your heart further.”

“She could’ve been the one, Mullet”, Lance declared, all dramatic and miserable.

“She could’ve but she’s not. But maybe there’s someone else who’s the one out there”, his voice held an edge of playfulness as he peeled Lance off and made him look him in the eyes.

Lance pouted, his kicked puppy look immediately being put into action, “Think so?”

“Oh yeah”, Keith hummed, “Maybe even closer than you think.”

“Yeah?”

His answer came in the form of a gentle kiss on his lips and a breathy, “Yeah”, mumbled against them as Keith laced their fingers together and tugged him in the direction of the door. 

“We should get ready for the take-off. Don’t wanna be late for that, too.”

“Damn right we don’t”, Lance agreed, a shiver running down his spine at the mere thought of making Allura angry for the second time that day. Surviving once was a miracle enough and Lance didn’t think that he was ready to die yet.


End file.
